


anywhere you are

by flagpoles



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, these are fourteen year olds there should not be so much CHEMISTRY HONESTLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flagpoles/pseuds/flagpoles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes her far too much, it’s unbelievably irritating</p>
            </blockquote>





	anywhere you are

**Author's Note:**

> what the legitimate shit am i doing this is a children' s Disney channel show

“Pumped for graduation, Hop-Along?” asks Maya while throwing paper planes off the chemistry building.

 

‘You should get down” he says because that’s what he should say, her feet dangling off the roof and thwacking against a window, “we’re meant to be in English.”

 

‘’We have one month left of high school and you want me to actually go to class?”

 

“Yes.” He wonders what it would be like to climb up onto the chemistry building when he’s meant to be in English, rip pages out of his Math book and make paper airplanes like he didn’t care. He can't even imagine doing that, but Maya makes it look like a reflex. He wants to crawl inside her head and watch her think.

 

“You didn’t answer my question”

 

“That’s because I've forgotten what it was”

 

“I said” she folds the tip of another wing, “are you excited about graduation, Sundance?”

 

“You said hop-along before”

 

“So you do remember the question”

 

He sighs, leaning back against a tree and looking up at her, silhouetted against the sun and for once taller than him. She’s seventeen with hair so blonde it hurts to look at and it’s odd because if he didn’t know her, he’d say she was an angel or something. She's distractingly pretty, but he doesn’t dare say that because he has no intention of her jumping down and kicking him in the dick.

 

“I'm… indifferent”

 

“Indifferent?”

 

He shrugs, “graduation changes nothing. I’ll be in California, Riley will be at North-Western, Farkle will be at Yale and Zay will be trying to convince people to invest in his start up. Skype is a thing. There are cell phones. Graduation changes nothing.”

 

“Are you kidding” she lets out a long breath before letting her airplane fly, they both watch it soar into the root of the tree he’s leaning against. “Graduation changes _everything_ ”

 

She looks a weird mix of terrified and hopeful, grinning with all her teeth right down at him. He picks up the airplane and attempts to throw it back up to her, but the wind is against him and it falls pathetically into a bush two steps to his left. She snorts, and he grins.

 

He likes her far too much, it’s unbelievably irritating  

 

“-Are you listening to me?” she says impatiently

 

“Oh always, what else do I have to be doing on this fine day but listen to you. Apart from maybe _being in English._ ”

 

“Don’t be sarcastic. That’s my job”

 

“Well consider yourself fired. I'm taking over. I'm making myself a badge.”

 

“What do you think I'm going to do after graduation?” she asks again, pointedly ignoring him. “You know what everyone else is going to do after graduation but me. What am I going to do?”

 

He doesn’t quite know how to answer this because he just assumed that Maya would continue to be Maya. Dragging them all to art shows. Throwing up behind the keg at Davy Richards birthday party. Taking off one of her heels and throwing it at Oliver Moss when he calls her short in the middle of Geography. He cannot possibly imagine what Maya will do after graduation because it seems ridiculous that Maya would be anywhere but wherever they all are.

 

“I don’t know.” He says.

 

She sits there for a minute, still swinging her feet against the window but not saying anything. He wonders if that was the wrong answer.

 

“That is not what you were supposed to say.” She says to more the trees than him. “You were supposed to have the plan. You’re meant to know what I'm meant to do because I'm not smart enough to figure it out and goddamn Riley just smiles like she expects me to figure it out whenever I ask her.”

 

There is nothing ether of them can say to that, so they just sit in it. It’s mud seeping into his shoes.

 

‘Maya, there is no universe where you’re not smart. Especially not this one.”

 

She looks down at him for real now, and he can see the tiny scar that runs down the left side of her jaw that she got from that glass beer bottle at that horrible party. From that time drunk Sam Hobbs had scratched it, far too close to her neck for comfort after she’d broken it off with him this time last year. Riley had cried and Farkle had shaken so badly he couldn’t drive them all home. He’d wanted to break Hobbs’ jaw but Maya had bet him to it, slamming his head against the sink with a crack so sharp it could break ice. Afterwards they’d driven home because Maya refused to let them take her to the hospital, she just sat in the back holding Zay’s jacket underneath the cut to stem the blood and looking out the window.

 

“Maya you're not dumb.” He says again because he needs her to understand. He can't leave here and go back to English when she thinks she’s stupid, because Maya is the most wonderfully insane and utterly astronomically excellent human being he’s ever met and the fact that she doesn’t know this makes his chest ache.

 

“I still don’t have plans” she says.

 

“Then I’ll help you make some” he says back. Maya could go to Paris and draw over every building or she could go to art school in New York or she could work a crappy day job so she could buy canvases and paint at night. There are so many possibilities for her he can't imagine why she can't see them.

 

She all at once beams down at him, and now he’s smiling because he can't help it. Looking at Maya grin is like looking at happiness in solid form. “We have” she looks at the non-existent watch on her wrist, “about fifteen minutes left of English. I assume you told Miss Worldsworth that you were in the bathroom when you went looking for me? Well, you’ve been gone for a half-hour so she ether thinks you're dead or skipping class. But you're Lucas Friar so she's most likely already started planning your funeral because _Mr Moral Compass_ would _never_ skip _class”_

He starts to laugh but doesn’t get very far because she bloody jumps off the chemistry building. “Maya!” he runs around the bushes to see her brushing off her skirt and pulling out a twig from her hair. “What?” she says all innocent like his heart hadn’t just stopped beating for a full minute.

 

“You're a piece of shit” he says, half laughing and half fighting off the urge to wrap her in bubble wrap and pack her in his suitcase for California.

 

“Takes one to know one” she puts her shoes back on which she’d taken off to jump, and even with the extra height she doesn’t even touch his shoulder, “Also I accidentally dropped my copy of _Hamlet_ in the sink at home, so I’ll need to borrow yours”

 

“How did you accidentally drop it in the sink”

 

“Right. So when I said accidentally I actually meant completely on purpose and when I said sink, I meant I threw it in the toilet at Riley’s and tried to flush it.”

 

“Ah. Of course.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly???? Lucas is so in love it makes me sick like JESUS just MAKE OUT with her ALREADY


End file.
